Just a Song writer
by MorganLovesFinchel
Summary: Rachel failed. She never followed her dreams like she was meant to... she settled being a song writer, but Finn, he went on do big things, like become engaged to a girl he didn't love... Why did he have to go and ruin things with Rachel? - Finchel - Quam
1. Chapter 1  : Rumour has it

**AUTHORS NOTE - **No, this isn't a very long chapter, the rest will be longer I promise, i just wanted to set the scene... **A**s you can see this chapter is based highly on Adele's latest album... I own nothing all credit goes to Adele 21, i was listening to my ipod and her album came on and i was just filled with inspiration so for that thank you Adele... i hope you like this, if you have any ideas or anything please let me know... The first two paragraphs of lyrics are from someone like you - Adele and the third paragraph is Rumour has it - Adele **amazing songs, please do check them out...** Hope you enjoy :) xxx**  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Never mind<strong>

**I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**"Don't forget me," I begged**

**"I'll remember," you said**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead."**

**Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,**

**Yeah**

She poured her heart into the chorus. It had been just 4 years since Finn had left her... That wasn't very long. Was it? Was she just being stupid? In four years Finn had managed to move on, become engaged to some slag named Ashley Burke and open his own record company; and what had she done? Moved to LA, become a song writer as her broadway dreams were never properly pursued, not got very far, been on what, 2 dates and living in a 2 bedroom apart with Quinn... Yeah, not what she expected either but her and Quinn had become friends in college and it seemed reasonable that they split the bills between them... She missed Finn. Her heart ached.

**Nothing compares**

**No worries or cares**

**Regrets and mistakes**

**They are memories made.**

**Who would have known**

**How bittersweet this would taste?**

As he sat in his office fiddling with his fountain pen his regrets he had somehow managed to ignore came pouring out of his body in flood of tears. MORAN. He didn't love Ashley... He was only marrying her in an attempt to forget Rachel, but it wasn't working. It was his own fault. What kind of idiot spends 4 years trying to forget the only person they ever loved by naming their company after their "couple theme song" Faithfully. Faithfully Records. Why the hell would he do that? "Arghhhhhhhhhhhhhh" he screamed in frustration cracking the pen open and letting the black ink ooze over his hands and throwing his head against the desk.

**Never mind**

**I'll find someone like you**

**I wish nothing but the best for you too**

**"Don't forget me," I begged**

**"I'll remember," you said**

**"Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead."**

**Sometimes it lasts in love**

**But sometimes it hurts instead,**

**Yeah**

"Rachel? Rachel, you ready?" Quinn questioned as she grabbed her keys from the coffee table.

"yeah, just let me get me coat." she mumbled throwing her guitar case over her shoulder and stuffing her black rain coat into her Ted Baker shopper bag...

"So how's working with the wanted?" Quinn giggled once they were in her little blue mini.

"Oh, Ok, I guess..." she mumbled insecurely

"GIRL! SERIOUSLY! You are writing for the wanted! You're name is actually going to be on their record... It can only go up from here... A proper career..."

"I guess, but my life just doesn't seem complete yet..."

"Because of Finn?"

She nodded.

"Rach, you can't keep doing this... You need to get over him..."

"How?"

"I dunno... But please, cheer up... This is our first live performance and it needs to go right."

'I know, sorry hun... I'll cheer up, I promise..."

"Heyyy hottiesssssss" Puck screamed from the stage and waving to the girls

"Cut it! That's MY girlfriend you know..." Sam emphasised, playfully punching Puck in the arm...

"Don't mean she ain't hot." Puck added

"Too right she hot." Sam chuckled kissing Quinn's cheek and making his way over to the drums.

"People of the Mackenzie bar, WE are The Truths and plainly put, we are gonna rock your world tonight!" Puck screamed into his microphone.

"This little thing here is Sam Evans, Drums, Quinn Fabray here being bass guitarist, My hot and loveable self Noah Puckerman, but you can call me puck; lead guitarist, and my fine friend here will be your singer... guys, gals, you're in for a treat tonight!"

**She, she ain't real,**

**She ain't gonna be able to love you like I will,**

**She is a stranger,**

**You and I have history,**

**Or don't you remember?**

**Sure, she's got it all,**

**But, baby, is that really what you want?**

**Bless your soul, you've got your head in the clouds,**

**She made a fool out of you,**

**And, boy, she's bringing you down,**

**She made your heart melt,**

**But you're cold to the core,**

**Now rumour has it she ain't got your love anymore,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

**Rumour has it, ooh,**

Finn spent most of his Saturday nights at Mackenzie, searching for new talent to sign to his company and to have a bit of fun for a change... what he didn't expect that night was to see his two ex-girlfriends and his best mates up on stage singing... His head was swarmed with questions as his eyes were under a trance on his only real true love...

Why had neither Puck nor Sam ever told him they were in a band, or the fact that Rachel was in that band or that Quinn and Rachel could now stand to be in the same room as eachother and how hot Rachel had become with age? Her brown wavy hair draped over her slightly tanned face, her skinny jeans hugging her legs and her wooly cardigan flowing around her and she swung her hips, singing along to the music. WOW! Had Rachel wrote this song? If so, was it about him? He couldn't stand anymore. He had to leave. Get out of the constant memory of his love for Rachel and his shame of an engagement...


	2. Chapter 2  : Get out

"How was your night, Baby?" Ashley whispered seductively into Finn's ear

"Argh... I don't wanna talk about it..." He groaned, throwing his head against the pillow

"Well, Hun, We can always do something else..." she giggled

"Not tonight, Ash, I'm just not in the mood..."

'' ARGHHH! whatever!" She grunted, turning the light off beside her and pulling the quilt over her head...

"Ashley, Honey, don't be like that..." He pleaded, but she ignored him, so he threw himself off the bed and stormed out of the door, making his way to his car...

**...**

BANG. BANG BANG.

"Babe, just ignore it..." Quinn whispered after being waken from her peaceful sleep in Sam's arms

"No, it's 4.30, they wouldn't knock if they didn't have a reason..."

"ok..." she sighed, "just be back soon..."

The knocking continued, growing louder every step Sam took towards the door...

"Alright Alright!"

He opened the door to reveal Finn, looking sheepishly white, fiddling with his hair and tears gathering in his eyes...

"Finn, what? What's wrong mate?" Sam asked calmly...

"Am I making a mistake?" He questioned, while being ushered into Sam's living room

"By doing what?"

"By marrying Ashley, by trying to pretend that living without Rachel isn't killing me, pretending that that slut isn't cheating on me and is just with me for my fucking money ! ARGHHHHH ! **WHAT'S WRONG WITH ME SAM!" **he screamed, throwing himself on the black leather sofa and stuffing his face into a pillow.

"Finn... I dunno what to say to you..."

"Oh, yeah and you ! why didn't you tell me you were in a fucking band with her Sam ! What was that? I thought you were my boy !"

"Me and Puck, just didn't want to hurt you... But when I got with Quinn again couple months ago, we found out she was living with her and we just didn't want to hurt you mate..."

'' *SIGH* OK... whatever, but is it all right if I stay here tonight? ''

"Yeah, as long as you don't mind waking up to Quinn..." He chuckled

"Better than waking up to Ashley mate... Much better..."

"All right, see ya in the morning..."

**...**

"OHMIGOD! FINN! I haven't seen you in like forever! I'm so glad you're here!" Quinn squealed

"Quinn... WoW ! Heyy..." Finn replied, not in the least excited by their meeting, it wasn't Rachel so why would he be? But not wanting to sound rude, he casually changed the conversation, "So, what's for breakfast, Ashley's had me on this crazy diet, I ain't had a decent meal in weeks..." He groaned

"A diet? Are you freakin' kidding me? Seriously? A diet? But your not fat..." Quinn rambled...

"I know, sometimes I just think I'm some sort of trophy boyfriend of something..."

"Rachel wouldn't have put you on a diet..." Quinn complained

"QUINN!" Sam yelled, "Finn's decisions have nothing to do with you..."

"No. She's right. Rachel wouldn't..." Finn mumbled...

"seeeeeeeeeeeeee..." Quinn bragged, playfully hitting Sam's shoulder

"Anyway, so how's the band been going?" Finn questioned, once again trying to casually change the conversation...

"Good actually, yeah really good... listen I am seriously sorry I didn't tell you man..."

"Nah, Sam, seriously, I understand why you did it... But you should come down to the studio today, tomorrow, whenever, we'll get a contract written up and I'll start setting up some publicity for ya... You lot are really good... I'd be an idiot to let you go..."

"SERIOUSLY? OHMIGOD! THANK YOU FINN! IM GOING TO CALL RACHEL..." and with that Quinn ran back into Sam's bedroom, fiercely punching numbers into her white iphone...

"Thanks mate, I really do appreciate this... And Puck will too..." Sam stated, shaking Finn's hand and sitting back down to his breakfast...

**...**

"Rachel, Rach, you will **never **guess what just ha-"

"Quinn, calm down... It's only 8.30, let me wake up..."

"NO! I can't! You will **never **guess what just happened... Seriously ! Like **neverrrr!"**

"Yeah, I probably won't, so why don't you tell me..."

"Oh, OK, so i wake up this morning... And Finn is sitting having breakfast with Sam..."

"NO! FINN? MY FINN! THE FINN HUDSON THAT BROKE MY HEART 4 YEARS AGO FINN?"

"No, Finn Jones, that English actor... **yes Finn Hudson, you freak! **Anyway, as I was saying, ya know he owns that record company right? You know, the one that signed Beyonce last year and make nobody's, stars?"

"Oh, no, I don't... Enlighten me..." Rachel mumbled sarcastically

"Arghhhh Rachel... Can you listen to me once without being stupidly sarcastic?"

"Yes, yes, whatever, carry on..."

"HE OFFERED US A RECORDING CONTRACT!"

"What? No? Seriously?" Rachel screamed, sounding a lot more awake then she did 10 seconds ago...

"Yup, can you believe it? our dreams are finally coming true..."

"I dunno if i can do it though Quinn, what if seeing him will just make everything worse?"

"Arghhh... Don't worry girl... I have a plan..."

**...**

As Finn wondered into the doors of Faithfully Records, he picked up his mail from the front desk and wandered into his office... What he didn't expect to see when he got there though was his fiancé sitting at his disk searching through his draws

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" He yelled, startling her,

"ME? Don't you think telling me where you were last night should be our first topic of conversation?" She argued, her eyes going red and she clenched her fists

"No. I'm asking you why you are searching through my stuff..."

"You're cheating on me aren't you. Who is it? Is it that bitch from the front desk?"

"You're one to talk." He mumbled, a little louder than he meant to...

"EXCUSE ME? Oh... I see what this is... When you're cheating yourself you get insecure, that's why you're accusing me now..."

"YOU ACCUSED ME FIRST! JUST ADMIT IT ASHLEY! YOU AND THAT RICK GUY HAVE BEEN AT IT FOR MONTHS..."

"Screw you Finn. I knew this wouldn't work, you're still in love with that bitch Berry aren't you..."

"Rachel is twice the woman you will ever be Ashley, and yeah I am in love with her, I was never in love with you... I never will be! Go and have fun with Rick, get out of my life... I never want to see you ever again... I'll get your stuff delivered to your mums, just get the fuck out of my life..." He hollered, opening the door to his office

"Finn baby, don't do this I love you..." She whispered, trying to pull his face down to kiss her. But he pulled back and stated harshly

"GET OUT."

And with that, she left. Never to be seen again. Hopefully.


	3. Chapter 3 : The Dream Appartment

Sam and Puck sat in Finn's office as they messed around with his intercom, forcing his receptionist Betty to continually wander in and out of the room,

"You called?" She moaned, the 18th time she had entered the white room,

"Oh, yes, Betty dear..." Noah began, "That will be all, thank you for your assistance..."

She grunted and then began to make her way out of the door, mumbling to herself as she wandered, leaving Puck and Sam in hysterics...

"Finn? Finn?"" Sam called, trying to pull Finn out of his daydream

"Yeah? Yeah? Oh sorry... What were you saying?"

"Wow man, what's up with you today? You seem distracted or something..." Sam commented

"I broke things off with Ashley..." Finn mumbled, just loud enough so the guys could her him...

"So you're free from the bitch?" Puck questioned, leaning forward in his seat.

"Yup." He answered

"YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Puck screeched, jumping up on Finn's White desk, doing his celebratory dance, "Right, I'm gonna call a few people, we're going out tonight... Us three... We're gonna celebrate you finally being free from that witch..."

"Ahhhhhhh... Daamnnnnn..." Sam mumbled

"What?" Puck asked, intrigued by his sudden out burst,

"I can't go out tonight, It's mine and Quinn's anniversary, she'll kill me if I ditch her..." He explained disappointingly,

"That's all right mate, you got nothing to abandon her for, we're not going out..." Finn deemed,

"What?" Puck yelled, "I've been tryna get you out for like what? 2 years? And you said no cause you didn't wanna leave Ashley by her self, you're single now Finn, you're coming out..." Puck ordered.

"NO I'M NOT PUCK! I'M STAYING IN, I'M GONNA SIT IN MY OWN FILTH, AND CRY MY SELF TO SLEEP BECAUSE I AM A FAILURE! I RUINED EVERYTHING WITH RACHEL AND THEN TRIED TO GET OVER HER WITH ASHLEY AND I FAILED! I'M NOT LEAVING THE HOUSE TONIGHT! YOU DON'T KNOW HOW MUCH IT IS TAKING ME NOT TO JUST RUN HOME NOW!" Finn yelled matter of factly.

"I'm so sorry mate, I didn't mean to... It's just... Argh. I'm gonna go ok? I'll, I'll see you tomorrow..." He mumbled as he finally realised how far he had crossed the line...

...

As Finn laid silently on his sofa, his slow and steady breathing being the only noise that filled the room, in his tracksuit bottoms and his Titans t-shirt from high school, he had finally started to get his head together... Until there was a loud knock at the door and all his progress was disintegrated...

"Hi..." Quinn, Sam and Puck called as they wandered into his living room carrying bottles of wine, beer and literally a crate full of Chinese food...

"What are you guys doing here, I thought it was your anniversary...?" Finn questioned Quinn as she sat herself on the floor, beginning to open the boxes of food

"It is, but we figured we'd have more fun here, with you, so here we are" She giggled

"No, I don't wanna ruin your night, go have some romantic night out or something, I dunno, I just know being round me is going to ruin your night" He mumbled opening his front door

Puck forcefully pushed it shut, guiding him to the front room and lowering him onto the couch. "Hudson, I never thought I'd say this... But channel your inner women..." The room creased up at that statement, "Oh shut it... Listen Finn, I was really out of order earlier, and I just wanna let you know that we're here for you... Sit here, eat Chinese, have a beer, and trash talk the hell out of that bitch!" He hollered...

So that's exactly what he did. He spent the whole night telling his friends what a bitch she had been to him and how he was surprised he lasted so long putting up with her and how fake she was and blah blah blah... One thing wouldn't leave his mind though... He needed an answer, so he thought to himself 'you know what, what the heck, I'm gonna ask..."

"So, where's Rachel?" Finn questioned, something his friends were not expecting him to ask...

"Oh, she was working, she should be finished now if you want me to call her..." Quinn replied, slightly out of her comfort zone...

"Oh, it's like half 10... She'll probably be tired... Let her go home and rest..." He answered, slightly regretting his last words...

"Oh, no, I'll give her a call..." YESSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS! HE WAS GOING TO SEE HER!

Once Quinn had left the room Finn turned to the guys, "Spill."

"Spill what?" They said in unison,

"What sorta job keeps her till ten? Is she still hot? Has she changed? Does she still dream of being on broadway? Dish the durt, come on, I wanna know..." He asked desperately

Puck coughed, clearly his throat, ready to answer Finn's questions; " Ok, well... She's in the music business, writing music, she's currently working with The Wanted on their next album, she's in the studio till late, that's what keeps her, yeah, she's still hot, I guess a lot hotter than she used to be actually... She hasn't changed, matured you could say though, she's ditched the reindeer sweaters and I guess she dresses quite well now... She doesn't really talk about broadway anymore but we all know she still wants it... She kinda gave up after loosing you..." Finn tried to hide the tears as he attempted to realise he was the reason that Rachel gave up her dream, because he broke her heart...

"What? Why did she give up? I left her so she could go and fly and succeed, I was holding her back... Didn't she realise that?" Finn grilled...

"Guess not mate" Sam stated...

...

Quinn stood in Finn's kitchen, counting the rings until Rachel picked up, the fifth ring was the final and she heard Rachel's voice...

"Hello?"

"Ermm... Hi, Rach, where are you?"

"Outside Starbucks on 12th, why?"

"What? No way..." Quinn questioned breathlessly, pulling up the blind and staring down at her friend...

"What? Why? Why is that so hard to believe... I always come here for coffee... You know that Quinn... I have for like ever..."

"Yeah, I know and that's why it's so weird..."

"What? What are you talking about Quinn, you're scarring me..."

"OK. Rachel, you have to trust me when I tell you what to do right now... Ok?"

"Ermm... Yeah, OK..."

"OK, well you know the building we've been dreaming to live in since like forever?"

"The one opposite Starbucks?"

"Yup, that's the one..."

"Yeah, what about it?"

'Go to the intercom, press button 173 and someone will let you in, come up to the apartment, I've got someone here to wants to meet you..."

"What? Quinn? Why? Who's there?"

"I am..."

"What? How?"

"Well, come up and I'll show you..."

"Erm... OK, but if this is some practical joke Fabray, I shall get my revenge..."

"Well, it's lucky you wont have to do that then isn't it... Now get your tiny ass up here Berry..."

"Ok, Ok... Coming..."

...

"She's on here way up..." Quinn sighed

"What? As in she's walking up the stairs right now?" Finn screamed

"yeah, that's what you wanted, and she was only in the Starbucks opposite your apartment so she's on her way up..." Quinn stated

"shit." Finn called, "stall her, I gotta get dressed!" he added, running into his bedroom already removing parts of his clothing...

***KNOCK, KNOCK***

"Rachellllll..." Quinn smiled, opening the door barely an inch... "How are you? What you up to? How are you?" Quinn panicked as she ran out of things to say...

"Errr... Quinn... Are you drunk?" Rachel questioned, slightly concerned...

"What? NO! Argh, you know what... just come into the kitchen..." She huffed, pulling Rachel by the arm into the kitchen as she looked to Sam and Puck for answers, but nothing.

"Quinn? What's going on?"

"Nothing" She murmured... "Two secs" she added before sticking her head out the door and motioning for her to following her into the living room, which she did...

...

"Will someone please tell me what the **hell **is going on!" Rachel ordered stamping her feet, totally oblivious to the figure that accompanied Sam on the couch.

"Rach?" A familiar voice mumbled, Finn mumbled, unable to believe that it was in fact the Rachel Berry he has always loved standing before him...

"Ohmygod, Finn..." She muttered in reply... "What are you... Is this your? Ohmigod..." Was all her body would allow to say as tears began to well up in her eyes...

"Noah, Sam, will you just help me with something in the kitchen please..." Quinn said, her eyes giving the boys her -you need to do what I say, because this is for Rachel and we need to leave so they can talk or I will harm the parts of your body you value the most- face, leading them to the kitchen...

"Rachel, I-I can't believe it's you..." Finn stuttered, making his way over to her frozen figure, taking her hands in his as he gazed into her glimmering brown eyes...

"Finn..."

"I know..." He chuckled...

"I don't know wh-" she began

"Me neither" He finished, knowing exactly what she was about to say...

"I- I mean you an-"

"I love you Rachel." He interrupted...

**DUN DUN DUNNNNNN...**

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**HMMMM... I KINDA LIKED THIS CHAPTER... DID YOU? PLEASE REVIEW... I REALLY WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING, IS THERE ANY CHARACTERS YOU'D LIKE TO SEE MORE OF OR FOR ME TO INTRODUCE ?**

**ANYWAY... I'M COMPLETELY DYING WITHOUT GLEE... MY BROTHER HAS BEEN LAUGHING AT ME ALL WEEK CAUSE I'VE BEEN WATCHING RERUNS OVER AND OVER AND OVER AGAIN AND SAYING THE WORDS IN TIME WITH THE CHARACTERS AND IT'S ALL RELATIVELY SAD... BUT YES, MY BEST FRIEND WENT TO GERMANY YESTERDAY SO OUR PLANS ON GOING TO SEE GLEE 3D WERE PUSHED BACK, EVEN THOUGH WE BOTH WENT TO THE CONCERT WE'RE GOING TO SEE THE MOVIE... YES, AGAIN RELATIVELY SAD... BUT AREN'T YOU JUST LOVING THE GLEE PROJECT ? THEIR COVERS OF THE GLEE SONGS ARE NOT AS GOOD, OBVIOUSLY BECAUSE NO1 IS BETTER THAN CORY MONTEITH OR DARREN CRISS BUT I'M LOVING DAMIEN AND I REALLLLLYYYYYY WISH THAT HIM AND HANNAH HOCKED UP, EVEN THOUGH SHE HAD TO LEAVE, WOULDN'T THAT BE AMAZINNNGGGGG ! NOT LIKING LINDSAY THOUGH... SHE SEEMS A LITTLE FAKE... HMMM... NOT SURE... CAN'T PUT MY FINGER ON IT BUT PLEASE DO LET ME KNOW WHAT YOU'RE THINKING BOUT THIS SEASON, READ AN ARTICLE ON SOME RANDOM GLEE WEBSITE TODAY SAYING THAT THEY MAY DO A SEASON TWO :) LOVING IT ! **

**ANYWAY AGAIN, REVIEWS BECOME VERY IMPORTANT WHEN I WRITE SO PLEASE DO, AND SHOULD I DO THE NEXT CHAPTER AS A SONG FIC? I WAS CONSIDERING IT BUT I WANNA KNOW WHAT YOU THINK AND IF SO, DO YOU HAVE ANY SONG IDEAS? **

**ANYWAY, ENOUGH OF MY RAMBLING, I'M GONNA LEAVE YOU IN PEACE SO YOU CAN REVIEW :) **

**THANKS, MORGANLOVESFINCHEL xxxxx**


End file.
